Gang Burrito
The Gang Burrito is a gang variant of the Burrito van featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, The Lost and Damned, Grand Theft Auto V ''and Grand Theft Auto Online. It is manufactured by Declasse in HD Universe. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Much like the Hoods Rumpo XL in GTA III, the GTA Vice City rendition of the Gang Burrito is essentially a Burrito belonging to the Streetwannabes, with a two-tone red and gray paint-job, graffiti on the side panels, side exhausts, roof-mounted lights, a heightened rear spoiler, and a differing grille design. In later versions of the game, most notably the Mobile version, the graffiti is replaced by a more professional artwork. The Gang Burrito is sometimes seen with a small brown teddy bear affixed to the grille or roof; the roof-mounted teddy bears have a hockey mask. The Gang Burrito have the same engine sound as the Infernus, Love Fist, and the Deluxo. ''The Lost and Damned'' As before, the The Lost and Damned rendition of the Gang Burrito is adapted from the game's Burrito van, thus is made by Declasse. As the Burrito was redesigned in GTA IV to lack its predecessors' sporty design, TLAD's Gang Burrito reinstates some of these elements to distinguish itself from GTA IV's conventional model. The vehicle is presumably used by The Angels of Death, as it bears the gang's insignia on its side panels. The Gang Burrito's modifications include additional mud guards, a modified front bumper, roof-mounted lights and antennae, a rear spoiler, side exhausts, wider tires, billet grilles over its headlights and taillights, a bull-bar, and Angels of Death insignia's on the side panels and the rear. The Gang Burrito features one of several faded dark colors and is rusting in places. The van also emits a louder, rougher engine noise, indicating the van's engine has either been tune or modified, or has suffered from wear and tear. There is a completely black version and a white hood version. The white hood can be obtained in the mission It's War and the black version can be obtained next to the Angels of Death Clubhouse in the mission Action/Reaction, but it is unknown if the opened black version is a bug. Occasionally in Gang Wars, the player may come across a unique coloured Gang Burrito, such as white/blue, orange/blue, etc. It's a very rare sight, though. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Gang Burrito returns to Grand Theft Auto V. While its body shape carries over from The Lost and Damned, the vehicle is now in noticeably better condition, lacking the rusted beater appearance it had in TLAD. The Gang Burrito is used by The Lost MC, instead of the Angels Of Death. It is commonly used during random encounters with The Lost. The civilian variant, available for the Heists Update, does not have The Lost logo on the sides and is replaced with stripes on the sides. Also, the GTA V version has roof lights that work when the high beams are turned on. It uses a black body with red rims and red aileron, making it look rather sporty, but still has no improved performance over the standard Burrito. Current Design Gallery Lost Gang Burrito= |-| Civilian Gang Burrito= Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' Its performance is similar to the regular Burrito, but with improved speed and acceleration, therefore making it the fastest van available in the 3D Universe. ''The Lost and Damned'' Performance wise, the Gang Burrito is poor, boasting an only average top speed with moderately poor acceleration, as well as a boasted torque that helps more to make the van difficult to control. Its lack of grip on the road, possibly attributed to its small tires, may also explain its poor steering. The engine has a large amount of power and the vehicle sometimes wheelspins upon rough set-offs, especially on rough terrain, something not present on the regular Burrito in GTA IV. In terms of acceleration, the Burrito proves poorly, but a minor improvement from the regular Burrito. The exhaust configuration appears to be a twin-exit, twin exhausts mounted down the sides of the van. The engine sounds to be a 4 cylinder diesel, like the standard Burrito. The engine model appears to be a single cam inline-4 laid transversely. TLAD Overview Inline 4 Diesel (Sound + In-game model) |Drivetrain Files= RWD |Drivetrain Tested= RWD |Gears Files= 5 |Gears Tested= 5 |Mass (Files only)= 2500 }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Gang Burrito performs much better in GTA V than it did in its predecessor. Handling is much improved, as well as acceleration and top speed. To top it off, the civilian variant of the Gang Burrito can be customized at Los Santos Customs where it greatly benefits from the performance boosts. Although steering isn't among the best in the game, the Gang Burrito remains as the fastest van in GTA V, and a good vehicle all around. It can seat 4 people, two of which will enter from the back doors and will be able to shoot from there, making it deadly for other cars to follow a Gang Burrito with passengers in the rear. However, the civilian version performs significantly better than the Lost MC variant. The engine sounds to be a flat-plane, low revving V8, just like the standard Burrito. GTA V Overview V8 (Sound) |Drivetrain observed = RWD |Gears observed = 5 }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Lost variant cannot be upgraded at Los Santos Customs, so this list is for the Civilian variant only. Image Gallery GangBurrito-GTAVC-teddybearcomparison.jpg|Comparison of two Gang Burrito variants in GTA Vice City featuring teddy bears. GangBurrito-TLAD-Orange.jpg|A very rare orange variant found in Gang Wars. TheLostMC-GTAV.png|Some members of The Lost stand in the side of the Gang Burrito in GTA V. GangBurrito-GTAO-SSASA.png|The Gang Burrito (Civilian) on Southern San Andreas Super Autos in the enhanced version of GTA V. GangBurrito-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Lost MC Gang Burrito on the Rockstar Games Social Club. GangBurrito2-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Civilian Gang Burrito on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' * A civilian version appears exclusively in GTA Online, as part of the Heists Update. It's distinguished from the gang variant in that features a slighty different bumper, features a standard single rear exhaust, opposed to the double side exhausts (though these can be added at Los Santos Customs), and there's a colored line that passes on the middle of the vehicle, surrounding the entire bodywork. The most notable part is that lacks the usual The Lost MC logos or anything similar, giving it more of a "civilian" look, despite its name. Prominent Appearances Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Phnom Penh '86 - Two spawn behind Mendez Mansion in Prawn Island. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Spotted in the Streetwannabes territory. *Around North Point Mall in northern Vice Point and Prawn Island. *Being driven by members of the gang. *Parked in front of the Mendez Mansion. ''The Lost and Damned'' *Found in some missions involving the Angels of Death. *Sometimes, one can be found in Gang Wars against the Angels of Death. *One can be spawned with a cheat code. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Commonly used by the members of The Lost MC during property attacks and random events. *Sometimes when switching to Trevor, he might be seen throwing a man, usually a Lost MC Member from a bridge, and behind him there will be a Gang Burrito without a license plate. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Appears in many missions involving the Lost MC. *Spawns during a Gang Attack in Sandy Shores, Blaine County. *May appear as a target vehicle during Freeroam. * The standard version can be bought for $65,000 on Southern San Andreas Super Autos after unlocking it in the Pacific Standard - Hack heist setup mission. Trivia General *The Gang Burrito plays these radio stations by default when entered: **''GTA Vice City:'' Flash FM & Wave 103. **''The Lost and Damned:'' LCHC. **''GTA V:'' Channel X. *The lights mounted above the windshield and the rear spoiler give the vehicle a resemblance to the van driven by B.A. Baracus in The A-Team, which was a Popular show in the '80s. In GTA V, the van gives more resemblance with the exact colors, looking more like this. *The vehicle is similiar to the Hoods Rumpo XL, as both cars are beater variants of their normal counterpart, both are used by gangs and both sport graffiti's on the sides. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *The GTA Vice City rendition of the Gang Burrito is the first vehicle to feature a Teddy Bear in the Grille, the second being the Bodhi. ''The Lost And Damned'' *A hint to the cheat code of spawning the Burrito, is located inside the clubhouse (near the toilet) on a poster claiming it's for sale. *The Gang Burrito doesn't have a legitimate license plate, mainly because it is used in illegal activities such as drug dealing. The same applies to the The Lost and Damned gang van Slamvan, where it lacks a license plate. *In missions that involve the Angels of Death, the Gang Burrito will be locked and not drivable except in the mission Action/Reaction in which the only Gang Burrito available with a black hood can be obtained next to the Angels of Death Clubhouse *The Lost and Damned mission Hit the Pipe is a great opportunity to obtain this vehicle. Destroy two of the three marked Gang Burritos, but only kill the driver and passenger of the final one. Take the van to a Pay 'n' Spray and shoot it until it catches fire. Once this happens, and the mission completes, simply drive the van into the garage to get it repaired. *The Gang Burrito in The Lost and Damned shares its bull bar with the Ambulance and its exhaust pipes with the Jamaican Voodoo (although the pipes are mounted side-by-side instead of being vertically stacked). ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *In GTA V, this vehicle cannot be customized in Los Santos Customs. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *After the Heists Update, the Gang Burrito (civilian version only) can now be customized with a reasonable number of modifications and it is exclusive to GTA Online. It must be unlocked by completing Pacific Standard - Hack, however. *In GTA Online, the Gang Burrito always appears with a matte black colored body, and a normal civilian license plate with regular letters and numbers. This is likely an oversight, as in the normal game, the van appears to have a classic black colored body, and an empty license plate. *The image of the Gang Burrito on Southern San Andreas Super Autos bears a striking similarity to the van driven by "The A-Team", sporting a black body with a red stripe and spoiler. In fact, it can also be modified to look like one. *If the 'Street Suspension' upgrade is added to the Gang Burrito, the wheels will start to clip through the body when it is moving. This becomes more apparent as further upgrades are added, particularly on the rear wheels. *There is no in-game license plate customization for this vehicle. The player will have to use the iFruit App in order to change it. See Also * Drug Burritos in GTA Chinatown Wars. Navigation }} de:Burrito es:Gang Burrito Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in The Lost and Damned Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vans Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Customized Vehicles Category:Gang vehicles Category:Vans Vehicle Class